Life is never Simple: A Vegeta and Bulma Story
by tenchugirl16
Summary: Bulma has broken up with Yamaha after she has caught him making out with a blond haired girl in a club. After seeing that she became very depressed and contiued


Life is Never Simple: A Bulma and Vegeta Story

By: Tenchu Girl 16

Disclaimer: No I do not own DBZ; wished I did.

Bulma has broken up with Yamaha; after she has caught him making out with a blond haired girl in a club. After seeing that she became very depressed and didn't really feel like being around anyone; Chi-Chi and 18 picked up on this and invited her to go on a trip to Jamaica with them so she could get out the house and hopefully meet a new guy. Once at Jamaica Bulma decides to join a local fitness and spa club. It so turns out that Vegeta is assigned to be her personal fitness trainer. Vegeta was ruthless making her run and swim laps, do pushups and sit-ups then on top of that he was being an asshole. She wanted to just quit the fitness club but wouldn't do it because she wanted to prove to Vegeta that she was not weak. As the two became closer it became apparent that Vegeta was pushing Bulma away. But the question is why would he push her away?

This is my second B&V fic hope you guys enjoy!

Chapter One: Yamcha once a cheater always a cheater

Bulma looked over her self once more in the mirror and she liked what she saw. She wore a strapless blue shirt that showed quite a bit of her flat tanned stomach. She also wore a pair of white jeans and a pair of matching earnings and high hilled sandals. She had on nicely applied make-up that made her face look flawless instead of fake. Her blue aqua hair was pulled into a nice French bun that complemented her dimonand earnings and choker. Yes Bulma did have a knack for making her self look good. Just then Bulma's cell phone rung, just as she heard the ring she grabbed her blue razor phone from off her dresser and answered it.

"Hello Bulma here"

"Hi Bulma still coming to the party it is going to be crazy. Girl we are going to get our drink on and just have fun. You know what we do on girl's night out." 18 says laughing

"Yes I am going to be at the party. I have been so stressed out about Yamcha and then there's work. I never had the chance to get out and just party. So what time are you, Chi-Chi, Marion and Launch coming to pick me up."

"In fifteen minutes, you are ready aren't you?"

"Yea 18 I was just looking at my self in the mirror. I was just about to go downstairs and wait for your car to pull up."

"Okay B see you in a few"

"Bye 18" Bulma said as she hung up her cell phone and puts it in her purse. She then took one last look at her self in the mirror before walking out of her room once she walked out of the room she was in the second floor hallway. The hallway was very wide and very long with a lot doors leading into different rooms on each side. The floor of the hallway was a dark hardwood and the walls where white. She walks down the hallway for a few minutes before going down the spiral staircase. The staircases lead Bulma into the main foyer. In the foyer two archways that lead to either the living room or the rest of the first floor. A few yards away from the staircase was two Victorian style wooden front doors. Just then a maid walked into the foyer strolling in a carry on try full of the finest wine and little snacks.

"Miss. Briefs, do you care for a cup of wine before you go out tonight?" The maid asked Bulma.

"Yes that would be good what flavors do you have?"

"I have Smirnoff and Arbor mist in grape or raspberry."

"I take a glass of Smirnoff in grape flavor and a piece of that cherry cheese pie."

The maid took a clean wine glass off of her tray and filled the glass up with Smirnoff and handed to Bulma. As Bulma takes the class the maid then cut her a slice of cherry cheese pie and places it in a plastic desert plate and hands it to Bulma. Bulma then walks up to a bench next to the front door and sat down. She then begins to eat the cherry pie that she craved for a few minutes earlier. As she ate her food her mind wonders back to Yamcha.

Bulma's Flashback

Bulma was looking in the mirror admiring her self as she usually does every day; but today it was different from everyday reasons. She was wearing a sleeveless light blue gown with matching diamond earnings, purse and pruada shoes. The dress was covered in sparkles and really set off her hair and eye color.

'I can't believe it, it's me and Yamaha's four year anniversary. I can't believe that Yamcha actually remembered. He told me that he was going to take me out to a nice expensive French restaurant then the rest he explained was a surprise. I'm so excited but what if something goes wrong, things are sounding way too perfect.'

Just then Bulma's cell-phone rings and Bulma picks it up from the dresser and answer's it.

"Hello"

"Hi baby, it's Yamcha. Happy anniversary"

"Ah that's sweet, so are we still on for tonight."

"Umm about tonight, I'm sorry I can't make it. I' hum have to do something, sorry B."

"Damn you Yamcha, I can't believe you! This is our anniversary you promised me! What can be so damn important that would make you miss spending time with me on our anniversary? I took off work so I could go to the mall and get my hair done, have my make-up done and to pick up this $100,000 dress I ordered a month ago from Gucci. If I knew you were going to pull this shit I would have been at that important conference in New York representing Capsule Corp."

"Sorry babe, but something major has come up and I won't be able to spend the night with you as we planned. But I'll make it up to you what are you doing Saturday?"

"Sorry too disappoint you, Yamcha but I am going out with my friends 18, Chi-Chi, Marrion and Launch."

"Well after you come from hanging out why don't you come to my place. I'll every thing just perfect for the two of us. What do you say, babe."

"Hmm, I will think about that. Good night Yamcha." Bulma says quite annoyed at Yamcha at this point as she hung up her cell phone and put it on the dresser.

End of Bulma's Flashback

'Damn why do I have to be such a fool for you, Yamcha. No matter because I am not going to think about him not tonight.'

Just then the doorbell rung interrupting Bulma's thoughts; Minnie the maid runs to the door and opens it. Minnie then sees Chi-Chi standing to the door. Chi-Chi had her long jet black hair pulled back in a neat ponytail. She wore a plain black shirt along with white pants and black high heels; she also had a matching white purse.

"Hi Chi-Chi, Miss. Briefs has been expecting you. Come in."

Chi-Chi then walks through the door as Bulma got off the bench and handed Minnie her empty wine class and plastic saucer.

"B, are you ready to party!" Chi-Chi exclaims happily

"Yeah, ready when you are. Let's hit the clubs Chi." Bulma replies as her and Chi-Chi waved Minnie good-bye as they walked out of the front door. Minnie soon closes the door behind them as the two of them walked off of Bulma's wrap-around porch. Parked a few feet away on Bulma's circular driveway was 18's Escalade. Her Escalade was black with 24 inch chrome wheels. Everyone apparently knew when 18 come in to the neighborhood. Bulma gets opens the back door and gets into the back of the Escalade as Chi-Chi gets in to the front of the Escalade. As soon as Bulma and Chi-Chi closed their doors good 18 left the driveway spinning tires.

"Hi B, so what club should we hit this weekend. Haggles, Jennie's and Club Jezzy's are the clubs to choose from? Besides it's your turn to pick." 18 says to Bulma

"Well why don't we check out club Jezzy's this week you guys. From what I hear Janet Jackson, Chingy, Young Dro and Jim Jones are performing there tonight."

"Sounds like my kind of club. Besides club Jennie's is going to stink like crap tonight because Cassie and Kevin Federline are performing there. Everybody is so going to walk out of that club." Marrion said agreeing with Bulma's club choice.

"Cassie up there trying to sing would definitely ruin the mood. Me and you now I been waiting…" Launch says while everyone laughed at her trying to sound like Cassie. 18 finally got on the main highway and stayed on it for thirty minutes before exiting off on exit 56 which read "Downtown Tokyo". 18 slowed down as she saw as stop sign dead ahead. After she stopped at the stop sign she made a right and kept straight as they entered downtown Tokyo. Business buildings, clubs, restaurants, malls and movie theaters surrounded the downtown streets. After 18 made a few more right turns she finally pulls up in Club Jezzy's parking lot. The parking lot was crowed which was a good thing and a bad thing. The good thing was that the club is sure to be banning tonight but the bad thing is you might not get in because the club is crowed. Luckily for 18 she found a close park and parked there. 18 and Chi-Chi got out of the Escalade and opened the back doors for Bulma, Marrion and Launch. The three of them got out and followed Chi-Chi and 18 to the front entrance of the club.

Club Jezzy's was an exclusive club. The club it self was a two story stone building with few windows in select places. At the club doors were two well dressed bodyguards in tuxedos. The line to get into the club looked to be a mile long

"Look you guys we are going to cut this line. There is no way in hell I am waiting in that long ass line!" 18 exclaimed

"If we cut the line we won't be able to get in." Marrion said

"Marrion that's where you're wrong; gosh you should know me way better than that. 18 says as she reached into her purse and pulled out five silver VIP passes and passed out one for each of them. Put these around your neck so no one will question us about getting in the club. Everyone did as 18 asked and followed her to the front of the line.

"Ladies, may I ask you why you cut in front of the line?" One of the bodyguards asked them.

"Glad you asked" 18 smirked as all of them flashed their VIP passes in the bodyguards face.

"Oh sorry about that ladies, go ahead in." The bodyguard responded as they opened the doors so the 18 and the gang could walk in. As they walked in the club they heard the doors close behind them. In the middle of the club was a performance/karaoke stage, surrounding the performance/karaoke stage was a huge dance area where tons of people already were getting their dance on. Jim Jones was on the stage performing "Ballin" A few feet away from the dance area was tables where club goes could talk and eat. Bulma found a table near the dance floor and 18 and Chi-Chi decided to sit with her while Marrion and Launch got their dance on, on the dance floor.

"So Chi-Chi, how are things going with you and Goku."

"Great Bulma, couldn't be better. Goku surprised me for my birthday and we went to Hawaii for our second honey moon. Yeah Goku is a sweetheart, so how are things going with you and Yamcha?"

"From bad to worse actually"

"What tell me what happened? What has Yamcha done this time?" 18 asked

"Okay for our anniversary Yamcha promised me that he was going to spend all night with me. Taking me out and I was to prepare myself to be surprised the entire evening. Don't get me wrong I was surprised but not pleasantly. Ten minutes before I was expecting to come over and pick me up he tells me that all of a sudden he couldn't make it tonight. He said that he has some things he had to take care of."

"Sounds to me like Yamcha is cheating on you, B; I hate to say it like this but it's the only thing that makes sense. You need to break up with him because all he is doing is making you look like a fool. Come on now Bulma, this keeps happing time and time again when you are going to say enough is enough." Chi-Chi replies seeing the uncertainty in Bulma's facial expression

"Look I didn't come here to talk about my problems with Yamcha. I came here to hang out with you guys so I would have to think about him right now. Any way's he has something special planned for me after I hang out with you guys."

"Hi does any one want any Smirnoff, Madd Dogg 40-40, and Gin?" The waitress asked 18, Bulma and Chi-Chi. Bulma took the glass of gin as Chi-Chi and 18 took a glass of Smirnoff. The three of them talked as they sipped their wine glasses. As Janet Jackson performed "Do it to me" Bulma saw what looked to be Yamcha and a blond haired girl grinding to the song. As Bulma got a closer view of the couple she found that was in fact Yamcha dancing with a blond hair girl. For a minute she lost sight of realty and started at them wide eyed and gulped a whole glass of gin.

"Bulma, are you okay?" Chi-Chi asked as she looked at Bulma with concern in her eyes.

"I'll be right back I need to take care of something. 18 are you drinking that glass of wine?"

"No I am the destined diver, remember."

"Good I'll take it off your hands for a minute." Bulma replies as she got up out of her seat and walked over towards the dance floor. Once on the dance floor Bulma walked up to Yamaha and the blond hair girl and threw the whole glass of Smirnoff all over Yamaha.

"What the fuck was….Bulma what are you doing here?" Yamcha asked as he turned in Bulma's direction as the blond haired woman decided to make an exit.

"Who the hell was she, Yamcha?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Look I am not in the mood for one of your silly ass games. Now I am going to ask you again and this time I want you to be honest. Who the hell is that woman you know the one with the blond hair."

"Oh that was Lisa she was just a friend."

"Just a friend I don't buy it Yamcha. Do you want to know why I don't buy it because I am no fool that's why? Friends don't grind on each other; touch each other in more intimate places or kiss; which that was exactly what you did with Lisa. So why don't you and Lisa just go ahead and do whatever you guys do because it is over. I'm done, go to hell Yamcha." Bulma replies as she slapped Yamcha hard on the right check and began to walk away.

"Bulma, come back. Bulma give me another chance!"

"Never again, Yamcha" Bulma replies as she walked back over to the table and sat down.

"B, what's up you look like you came from hell and back?" Launch asked Bulma

"I have, it's Yamcha you guys I ran into him and Lisa in the club. He was cheating on me yet again and I decided I had enough so I let him go. I bet you anything that's why he clammed that he couldn't spend time with me on our anniversary because he was spending time with her."

That's the end of this chapter I hoped you guys liked it. In the next chapter Bulma goes into detail with her friends about her encounter with Yamcha and the mysterious Lisa. Lisa then comes to the table to tell Bulma some things about her and Yamcha. What are the things that she has to tell Bulma?

Tenchu Girl 16


End file.
